Fútbol 2Fer 5
by Aetit
Summary: Desde que empezó la Eurocopa, David no tiene ojos para otra cosa que para los jugadores, las puntuaciones y los árbitros. Y Fer no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más sin entrar en combustión espontánea. FERVID. SLASH, chico-chico


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es obra mía, yo sólo juego con las creaciones de otros. Por supuesto, no obtengo ningún lucro de ello. Sólo me quito horas de sueño

**Fútbol 2- Fer 5**

Fer está muy indignado, mucho. Son las seis de la tarde de un viernes y David está tirado en el sofá del salón comiendo panchitos y bebiendo cerveza "Nene, es la Eurocopa, sólo pasa una vez cada cuatro años".

Y sí, Fer puede entender que David quiera ver los partidos de España, claro que sí. Él también los ve y disfruta y sufre como el que más… lo que Fer no entiende es que David vea todos y cada uno de los partidos de todas las selecciones participantes, los comentarios previos y los especiales de después. No, no puede.

Y no puede porque desde que empezaron los partidos, no hay sexo. No, nada. Ni una mamada después de comer, ni un rápidito por la mañana. Ya ni hablar del polvo de antes de dormir. No. David no tiene ojos para otra cosa que para los jugadores, las puntuaciones y los árbitros.

Y Fer no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más sin entrar en combustión espontánea, así que decide planear muy bien sus siguientes pasos.

Su plan es muy sencillo y bastante obvio, pero no le importa. Cuenta con la inocencia de David como punto a favor. Y con la ola de calor también.

Así que Fer se pone sólo los pantalones cortos más apretados que tiene, de esos estilo ciclista que marcan lo que hay y lo que no también, y se agacha a desenchufar su teléfono móvil que estaba cargándose en uno de los enchufes del salón.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve como a David se le desvían los ojos de la pantalla.

_Fútbol 0- Fer 1_

Como Fer sabe que el suyo es un enemigo peligroso, decide una táctica muy rastrera y camina hacia la cocina moviendo el culo al andar.

_Fútbol 0- Fer 2_

Sin embargo, no todo va tan bien cómo debería porque los alemanes meten un gol, y eso distrae a David, que grita al árbitro e insulta a toda la familia de los jugadores alemanes. Fer ni se inmuta. Se lo esperaba. Él no es tonto, y su enemigo tampoco. Sólo le queda armarse de paciencia y pasar a fases más ofensivas

_Fútbol 1-Fer 2_

Fer se sienta en la cocina y pela un plátano, lo embadurna con leche condensada y espera unos minutos. La cerveza de David está a punto de acabarse y afortunadamente, su novio no tan cafre como aparenta por lo que siempre siempre siempre se levanta él mismo a coger un nueva de la nevera.

Así que Fer sólo espera, sentado de espaldas a la puerta, a escuchar el ruido del sillón para ponerse en marcha. Y eso es lo que hace, coge el plátano con una mano y se lo introduce en la boca mordiéndolo suavemente al tiempo que cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza ligeramente hacia detrás, cuando escucha los pasos de David suelta un gemido muy muy leve. Pero David lo oye, claro que lo oye. Aunque no le ve, casi puede notar lo rojo que se ha puesto y la forma en la que contiene la respiración.

_Fútbol 1- Fer 3_

David da un par de pasos en la cocina y Fer se mancha a propósito la boca antes de girarse

-¡Qué susto me has dado, cariño! ¿Qué tal el partido?

Pero David no le mira a los ojos, no. Mira al hilillo blanco que le cuelga de la boca, y al plátano enorme medio mordido y chupado que Fer tiene en la mano.

-¿Partido? Bien, bien

_Fútbol 1-Fer 4_

Fer tiene a David a puntito de caramelo cuando la Eurocopa contraataca en forma de casi gol y David sale corriendo hacia la tele olvidándose hasta de la cerveza que fue a buscar.

-Pero tú eres gilipollas, ¿eh? Métela, métela, métela.

Fer apenas puede contenerse las ganas de decirle a David que es él quien está a punto de meterla. Si colabora un poquito más, claro.

_Fútbol 2- Fer 4_

Fer camina hacia el salón con dos cervezas en la mano y le tiende una a David con una sonrisa.

-Eres el mejor, nene-le contesta este.

Por la cara que pone, se da cuenta del momento exacto en el que David descubre la mancha de leche condensada que tiene en el pantalón. Justo encima de su polla. Ya es mala suerte, vaya.

-Tie-tie-tie…

-¿Qué pasa, David?

-Nada, una tontería.

Y David se gira hacia la tele, pero está más pendiente de cómo está tirado Fer en el sillón largo, despatarrado de cualquier manera y bebiendo cerveza.

Y Fer sabe que está a punto de ganar.

Efectivamente, no pasan ni dos minutos y David ha apagado la tele.

-¿Te estoy molestando, David? Si quieres me voy, cariño. No quiero estropearte el fútbol.

David no le responde, sólo se planta encima suyo y le empieza a comer la boca- y lo que no es la boca- como si no hubiera un mañana.

Esa tarde, David no vuelve a encender la tele.

_Fútbol 2- Fer 5_


End file.
